Falling Rain OS
by Tamz101
Summary: A one-shot Kris and Jess fanfic, from a challenge set by Sarah AKA geordie pheonix xxx


Falling rain

The heavy rain lashed down upon the car windshield as the wipers tried there hardest to keep it from restricting the drivers view. At last, the car turned off onto a dark, narrow country road where large trees at least sheltered it a fair amount.

Inside the car, Jessica Harris had turned the radio loud and was singing along to Sugababes, about you now. The driver repeatedly tried to turn it down, but with no luck.

'Jessica! Please turn it off!' Kris shouted.

'Can we bring yesterday back around, cos I know how I feel about you now.' Jess sang.

'We interrupt this song to bring you breaking news.' The car stereo blared.

'Thank god for that!' Kris sighed in relief and grinned as he caught a glimpse of Jess' thunderstruck face.

'The weather is to worsen within the next hour with potential thunderstorms and hail. Drivers are warned to drive carefully on the roads. This is Stephanie Armstrong reporting for your breaking news at 11:30pm.'

'What the hell are we going to do Kris?' Jess asked, worried.

'There's not a lot _I _can do is there princess!'

'This is your entire fault! I should never have even thought about getting in a car with you!'

'The weather is out of my control you stupid cow!' Kris retaliated.

Jess groaned and turned her back to Kris, facing out of the side window and joining the raindrops together.

'Cheer up princess,' he said after a while, 'It's not that bad.'

'Easy for you to say! You're not stuck in car where there's a leak above your head and your sitting next to a selfish tranny that won't let you sing!' Jess snapped

'You're right Jess. Instead I'm stuck in a tiny car, on a desolate, dark road, listening to a stuck up cow sing worse than cat to perhaps _the _worst song this side of Christmas!' Kris snapped back.

Jess glared at Kris with a look that most certainly would have killed, if it was possible and both annoyed at one another, sat in silence until a small pop made them jump and scream simultaneously and billowing smoke make a small cloud, barely visable above the bonnet.

'I think we just broke down.' Jess exclaimed, shaking through shock and coughing as the smoke started to enter the car.

'State-the-bloody-obvious-Jessica! Of course we've broken down, just look at the smoke if you need a clue!' Kris sniped, winding down his window.

'Phone for help whilst I take a look.' He told Jess.

'There's no signal in this stupid car Kris, so how am I supposed to do that!' Jess said chucking her phone onto the backseat.

Kris made grab for it, along with his new black swing coat and umbrella and gave Jess her phone back.

'Try outside!' He said thrusting it back into her hand.

Jess gave Kris a fake smile and used her free hand to indicate her clothing. Her pleated miniskirt fluttered gently in the breeze from Kris's slightly open window. Her green strappy top covered barely anything and her arms showed signs of coldness.

'You should have thought about that.' Kris laughed.

A reluctant Jess got grumpily out of the car and rubbed her arms in attempt to rid the showering goose pimples now covering her bare flesh. Teeth chattering she looked at Kris who made no gesture of even giving his jacket to a freezing Jess.

'You'd never see anyone off Lost get stuck in this bloody weather!' Jess screamed, walking off up the road, phone held high to catch signal and her other arm, shielding the large droplets of falling rain from the trees.

'Kris screamed back at Jess. 'Since when did anyone on Lost have a car!'

Jess had been walking for what seemed a lifetime, and as she turned around, taking in what little her eyes could see, she began to panic. Just as the weather report had told them in the car, little under an hour ago, hail began to fall heavily from the sky. Again, the trees sheltered her a fair amount. She walked a little further before turning around on the spot and taking in her surroundings. Large trees loomed in every corner, long, twiggy branches poking out from their now falling summer coats and casting shadows upon the wet road. An owl hooted from above and Jess' eyes spun in every direction to make sure it was an owl. Just as she did so, she could have sworn she saw something, or someone in amongst the trees. She shook her head, and repeated over and over again 'There is no one here apart from me and Kris back at the car.' She looked around a couple more times before heading back the way she came, still repeating that same quote in her head. Fallen twigs cracked under her feet. She whipped her head round, just to make sure again and carried on walking. The dark and clouded sky gave a large rumble that shook the trees, which in turn creaked violently. Jess placed her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly and speeded up, the quicker she got back to Kris, the quicker she was going to be safe. Still not able to see much ahead of her, she squinted in the darkness. Another owl hooted from a tree and the twigs beneath her feet cracked more loudly. A bright flash of light lit up the sky for a few moments. Taking this as a perfect opportunity to check around, she flicked her head around and spotted the car not far ahead of her. The brightness of the lightning faded and once more, she was alone in the dark. She checked for signal on her phone, but found that there was still none. The car was within feet now but when she finally reached it, Kris wasn't there.

'Kris! Kris…. Kris?' She shouted, looking around frantically.

'Oh my god, Kris! Kris? Where are you?' She yelled.

Another rumble of thunder, made her jump and a hand placed on her waist, making her scream loudly. 'Help! Help!'

'Sssh, Jess, It's me!' Kris whispered in her ear.

He chuckled silently and turned her to face him.

'Where were you?' She asked exasperated

'Well, I went looking for you seeing as I called your name about a hundred times. And I also phoned for help.' He answered

'But you sent me for help.'

'Yes, but I knew you wouldn't so I did it myself.'

'Its not like I had signal to anyway Kris!' She answered.

Before Kris could answer a flash of lightning hit the tree next to the car and it fell to the ground with a thud. Bone chilling screams filled the surrounding area as both Kris and Jess writhed in pain.

'Jess!! Jess!! It's fine, just a bad dream ok!' Zoe said, comforting her screaming friend.

Tears of relief streamed down Jess' face as she pinched herself to make sure.

'Where's Kris?' She asked.

'Right here princess!' He grinned from her bedroom door, before heading towards her and taking over from Zoe. He pushed her fallen fringe away from her eyes and kissed her forehead tenderly.

'So, want to tell me what's up?'

Jess considered for a moment before replying, of course she wanted to tell him, but what would he say if she told him that they had both been killed by a falling tree?

'It's to distressing, and I don't feel like upsetting myself anymore than I already am.' She replied truthfully. Kris nodded in understandment and hugged Jess close to his chest. She relaxed and listened to his heart beat rythmically breathing a sigh of huge releif that it was just a bad dream.


End file.
